


Life of the Party

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Short n' Smutty [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Established Relationship, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks/Themes Chosen: salirophilia: deriving sexual pleasure from dirtying or disheveling one's partner: tearing clothing, covering in mud, messing hair or makeup, etc.; especially the "ruining" of a very attractive partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of the Party




End file.
